


Affront and Affianced

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, lots and lots of fluff, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Lady Brienne's misery at being forced to attend a ball is only enhanced by the presence of one Lord Jaime Lannister.





	Affront and Affianced

 

Lady Brienne Tarth loathed these occasions, being forced to don girlish muslin dresses and have pearls sewn into her hair, arms pink and mottled in the heat. Lady Genna Lannister had hoped the gawkish girl would find some polish in society. And yet, under the glares of their country's curled darlings, she only seemed to grow ever more disagreeable.

"My, what a pleasing sight! Nothing could have pleased me better than to see such a vision before me,"

Brienne twisted round to take note of her tormenter. Lord Jaime Lannister strolled towards her, elegant and golden in his severe black evening dress. A rush of memories from summer days spent at her Godmother's house, having her hair pulled and wrestling on the stairs, assaulted her. He drew up to her, an appreciative smile crinkling his eyes. He bowed and kissed her gloved hand.

"How fortunate, business necessitate I forego my luncheon and tiffin. I thought I would have to wait until dinner was served before I would find some sustenance, and yet here I see they have brought out the giant pink blancmange early!"

Brienne dipped a curtsey, the politeness of said gesture undermined by the vicious scowl on her face.

"Take care Lord Jaime," Brienne warned, "These assembly rooms may be crowded now, but I know your aunt has strong armed you into attending her at tea tomorrow. Speak one discourteous word and I will have plenty of means to seek retribution,"

"What, you would reduce yourself to such hoydenish tricks?" Jaime asked incredulously, "And you a lady!"

"I may be a lady and a woman grown," Brienne said stiffly, "But I am a woman grown taller and stronger than you,"

Jaime placed a conciliatory hand on the bare skin between her sleeve and glove. "Tell me truthfully, what have you done to earn my sweet aunt's ire so greatly that she would inflict such a creation on you?"

"She said it would pair well with my fair hair," Brienne admitted, "But in truth I suspect that I smuggled my fencing foils in my luggage and was caught practising behind the gazebo played its part,"

"Truly?" Jaime demanded, "How marvellous," he beamed in pleasure, nearly all remnants of mockery banished.

"Indeed, and what is marvellous about it?" Brienne raised an eyebrow.

"Only that I have gone far too long without any true sport," Jaime admitted with a wearied sigh, "The competition has been so very thin, I require you to lift my spirits and give me a victory worth winning," 

"I will gladly take up you challenge Sir," Brienne said, eyes fixed on the dancers tripping round the room, "But your victory I cannot offer up with equal ease, for I fear that I may prove victorious. For which I can only apologise for this massive failing on my part,"

"No apologies are required," Jaime assured her, "I am sure you must be tired of offering up so many apologies, when you are in possession of such a magnitude of failures,"

"No more tired than you are," said Brienne stiffly. 

"Then not tired at all? For I never apologise for my failures," Jaime said proudly, "In fact I consider them my greatest asset," 

"What?" Brienne spun round to face him, reticule swinging and near bashing at an overstuffed vase as she did.

"People do not care for overly virtuous acquaintances, for they are left feeling most wanting as a result and there is usually very little sport to be had from their friendship. Look at those wretched Starks for example. Now I am filled to the top toe of flaws and made more agreeable for being so. And as for the ladies, why nothing pleases them greater than to fall for a man of low standards. What is the good in winning the kindly affections of a kindly man? He sells his wares so cheaply. It is better to seek out a man of such coldness of heart than you can be sure what little love he possesses will be for you alone. And after all, are women not expected to exert their influence in this world through guiding their husbands with their natural goodness and purity. There is no victory to be had in doing so with a virtuous man,"

"That is madness!" Brienne decried, turning from him in disgust, "You think so little of my sex,"

"Indeed I do not," Jaime protested, "After all, that is the role we have assigned them why should they not make the best of it," 

"Well I do not intend to 'exert my influence by guiding my husband with goodness and purity', but through my own merit," Brienne said sternly, "And you should not expect any wife of yours to try to do so for you," 

"I do not," Jaime assured her, "Instead I vow to drag her down into iniquity with me. Or, if she is one of strong principles, great integrity and a firm resolve as I would hope, I shall suffer us finding  happy medium between the two,"

"And you hope to find a wife of strong principles and great integrity?" Brienne said doubtfully.

"Very much so, it is my dearest wish," Jaime said solemnly, "And if she were to oblige me, I wold think my happiness would be complete,"

"Then I wish you luck in finding her, and I wish her luck if you do,"

"I shall not ask why you believe she will need luck," Jaime gave her a wounded look, "For your answer shall no doubt scorch my soul,"

"In which case, I will keep silent as to why I believe the poor maid who finds herself being courted by you would need luck," Brienne comforted him, "And say no word as to how much I pity the lady who you will hound for her hand in matrimony,"

"And your pity is well placed," Jaime agreed, "Let us hope for the lady's sake that I shall take my time in pressing her for an answer, and will for now settle with a dance,"

And before another word was said, Jaime had Brienne's hand in his own and he descended onto the dance floor, the most unfortunate Lady Brienne along with him.

 


End file.
